Redemption
by Invisible Firebending Ninja
Summary: Takes place after defeating Red at Mt.Silver. While relaxing one day, Kris contemplates how much Silver has changed recently and starts noticing this about him that she may have overlooked in the past. Fluffy, Oneshot, SilverXSomewhatOOC, SilverXKris


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon or RedemptionShipping.

REDEMPTION

Kris inhaled a big breath of fresh air, and exhaled deeply. The young trainer had decided to take a day off from training. Kami knows after defeating the eight Gyms in Johto, the Elite Four, eight more gyms in Kento, and taking on the legendary trainer Red, she and her Pokemon needed a little rest. Kris was just sitting under a tree on a peaceful rout.

Typhlosion, Pigiot, Togetic, Espeon, Gyrados, and Suicune. Those where her Pokemon. And they all meant to much to her. She'd let them out of their balls, as well. There was really no reason why they shouldn't also enjoy such a beautiful day.

Typhlosion slept near Kris. Of all her Pokemon, Typhlosion had been her first and the two shared a bond like no other. She only absentmindedly petted her head. This noble, brilliant Pokemon was very different from the timid little Cyndaquil she remembered getting from Elm's lab. Espeon and Togetic where playing together in the tall grass. They were gifts to her from Elm and Bill, and both sweet-natured and very loyal to her. Gyrados was relaxing in a lake not ten feet away. He was unusual, red instead of blue. Kris hadn't had any water Pokemon then and Lance was kind enough to lend her a Dragonair to catch him. Pigiot and Suicune where having a friendly race, but kept near their trainer. Pigiot was the first Pokemon she'd ever caught and Suicune, after playing a game of extreme tag with her, was the most recently caught.

Kris shared extremely strong bonds with all of her Pokemon. She'd do anything for them, and in turn, they'd all protect her with their lives.

Kris let her mind wonder. Somehow, her thoughts started from the quite, plain life she used to live in New Bark Town, and wondered to Silver. That brash, rude redheaded boy. He once cared about nothing but power, and he'd do anything to get it. Sometimes, Kris would wonder if he'd murder for the power he craved. Thankfully, Lance, the former Elite Four Champion, set him straight.

Silver used to brainwash his Pokemon into fighting machines, too. She remembered their first two encounters. He was sickeningly harsh with his Totodile from the start. Upon their next match, Kris beheld a huge Crowcenaw, it's eyes cold and hungry for blood. It battled with no restraint, continuing to beat up her poor Pokemon long after it had fainted. And Silver could only smile evilly at his Crowenaw nearly killing her precious Quilava, Pidgiotto, and even her newly hatched Togepi. The metal image if it still frightened her.

Still, Silver was set on the right path. He trained in a cave a lot, and often challenged her, he and his Pokemon becoming progressively lenient.

A low growl from Typhlosion woke the half-sleeping trainer. She felt her Pokemon tense up, but her fire didn't blaze, Kris's hand was still on her head. Kris looked up, the image before her startling her into fully awakening.

Silver.

Kris wasn't really as surprised to see him as she would have been if this was a year ago. His eyes were strikingly...different. During there first encounter outside of Elm's Lab, it had taken only one look from him. Cruel, dark, soulless eyes. Kris had not even seen what color they were, she looked away so quickly. She'd been careful to avoid Silver's gaze for a long time. Now, they likes what she saw. The deepest amber eyes she'd ever seen. And now, it wasn't so scary.

"Kris, what's going on?" Silver asked in a gentle tone, something she'd never heard from him, even recently. Most of the time recently, his voice was determined and challenging.

"Nothing." Kris said after a while. She'd been surprised when Silver didn't challenge her to a battle. "Just a day off for us."

"Sounds good." Silver shrugged. Kris's eyebrows raised. It seemed so weird that Silver, the 'tyrannical thief of a trainer', would act like this. Kris couldn't help but wonder if he was happier this way. "Mind if I join?"

"S-Sure." Kris stammered. Silver proceeded to release all of his Pokemon from there Pokeballs as Kris had done, then settled beside her.

Feraligatr, Crowbat, Gangar, Sneasal, Alakazam, and Magneton. They all used to have a lust for blood in their eyes, even the one's that Silver had recently caught. Kris was surprised by the difference she saw in them. Up until now, they'd all had angry looks on their faces and even seemed to relish when they were splattered with the blood of her own Pokemon, which was quite often in their trainers' earlier encounters.

They appeared to be normal Pokemon now, save for how Kris's Pokemon eyed them uneasily. Especially Togetic. After being nearly killed in it's first battle against Silver, the poor little thing had developed a morbid phobia of Silver's Feraligatr. Shaking uncontrollably, he fluttered over to Kris, and landed in her lap. He wined and cuddled to her. Togetic had been born into Kris's ownership, and she was almost like a mother to him. And this was certainly a time when little Togetic needed his mother.

"Timid little thing." Silver commented lightly, reaching out to him. Togetic cringed tightly, as if expecting to be struck by him, the trainer who'd almost killed him as a newborn Togepi. He opened his eyes and looked at Silver in confusion when all he got was a gentle pat on the back.

Typhlosion got up and flared her blaze at Silver angrily. Almost as if she didn't trust him. Typhlosion had been with Kris longer then any other Pokemon, and she was very protective of her trainers other Pokemon, especially Togetic. Kris stood up and placed a calming hand on her head. "It's okay, Typhlosion."

Typhlosion calmed down and simply walked away. Togetic eagerly fallowed her. Kris looked at Silver. "Sorry about them. It's just-"

"It's alright, I understand." Silver said nonchalantly. The trainers turned to their Pokemon.

Typhlosion and Feraligatr appeared to be talking, likely Feraligatr trying to explain his fierceness to Typhlosion. Togetic seemed to have forgotten about the Feraligatr he was so scared of, now playing with Crowbat. It warmed Kris's heart to see that her Togetic was so brave; being subject to morbid fear, then being able to bounce right back seconds later with innocence and bliss. Suicun and Gyrados where talking to Magneton and Alakazam. Gangar had found a shady tree to nap under. Sneasle had found some delicious looking berries and was sharing them with Espeon.

"You're Pokemon seem much more laid back now." Kris observed.

"Yeah." Silver said quickly in a somewhat shaky voice. "I've eased up on them, but we still can't beat you." Silver paused to look at her. "Why is that?"

Kris expected to hear harshness and venom in his voice, but there was none. Only genuine curiosity.

"Oh, Silver. Haven't you caught on by now? I'm just plain better then everyone else." Kris teased lightly. Silver chuckled warmly at her playful teasing.

"This is nice." Silver sighed.

"Very." Kris said wistfully.

There was comfortable silence between them for a while.

"Kris." Silver said softly. A content hum from Kris was his reply. "What're ya doing tomorrow?"

Kris sat up curiously, looking at her once-rival. His eyes were averted from her and he was blushing a little. His eyes turned to meet hers. She saw many things she never thought she'd see his deep amber gaze. Fear, hope, uncertainty, shyness...Love?

"No plans at the moment. Why?" Kris asked.

"W-well, I...I was hoping." Silver said, fumbling clumsily over his words, and blushing more heavily now. "Can we...Hang out tomorrow?" He stammered before hastily adding; "Of course if you don't want to, I completely understand."

Kris blushed. Did he just ask her out? It was now her turn to utter klutzy words. "S-sure. I'd like that."

Kris's sky blue eyes met Silver's amber ones. Unspoken feelings, from both sides, simmered to the surface. Kris looked to the ground, thinking. A few minutes passed before her thoughts were interrupted. Silver, after hesitating a while, cautiously and nervously put his arm around her.

Both of their faces burned with a blush. Kris imagined how weird it would feel to be spending time with a boy who she'd once considered a rival, being friendly with him, having fun with him. Still, it was a nice thought. Kris found that this Silver was pretty nice, not to mention rather...hansom.

This side of Silver was someone she wanted to get to know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay, so it's mainly fluff here. I figured Silver might be the bashful type. Review.


End file.
